


If Only

by robinhoodred



Series: i came to say goodbye [3]
Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinhoodred/pseuds/robinhoodred
Summary: Peter is dead. How will Johnny cope?unfinished sequel to i came to say goodbye from two years agoi will probably never finish it but here is what i have
Series: i came to say goodbye [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744336
Kudos: 18





	If Only

Peter Parker/Johnny Storm

Johnny couldn’t believe it, he didn’t want to believe it. If only he’s paid more attention, he could have seen it coming. He could have talked some sense into Peter, he could have helped him and they could have had a life together if only Johnny had the guts to confront his feelings about the arachnid boy earlier. This wouldn’t have happened, he could have stopped it, told Peter that he was worth something and stopped him from doing something irrevocably stupid. He grazed his hand across his cheek to feel the phantom kiss of Peter’s lips. God, he missed him. Why didn’t he flame on and fly after the spider boy demanding answers, what he meant when he said goodbye? How was Johnny supposed to know that the goodbye was permanent? He could have prevented this, it was his fault and he would never forgive himself for not going after him.

“SPIDER-MAN FOUND DEAD”  
“Dead Hero Unmasked as Photojournalist Peter Parker”  
“SPIDER-MENACE INFILTRATING BUGLE FROM WITHIN”  
“NEW YORK SAYS GOODBYE TO ITS MASKED HERO”

Johnny couldn’t ignore the headlines,


End file.
